Batman: The Return Issue 1
Synopsis "Planet Gotham" Batman, wearing a new costume, faces off against a terrorist called Hussain Mohammed, who is holding a boy named Omar hostage. Mohammed is also wearing a belt strapped with bombs. During their struggle, Mohammed mentions a terrorist organization called Leviathan. Batman takes out Mohammed and resuces Omar. He then returns Omar to his father, Sheikh Ibn Ali Farouk. However, Batman mentions to Sheikh that he is next. Bruce returns to the Batcave, meeting with Barbara, Dick, Damian, Tim, Stephanie and Alfred. He discusses with them his new ideas for Batman's war on crime. He also talks with Lucius Fox and expresses his plans to help Batman. Fox then shows Bruce a set of jet-suits, a special suit of armor that increases human strength and has flight capabilities. Bruce asks Fox to modify two of the jet-suits to make them look like Batman and Robin. Using the two suits, Bruce and Damian go to Yemen to investigate a fight that happened there. Bruce finds an injured woman called Spidra. Suddenly, Bruce is attacked by Traktir, who wants Bruce to leave Spidra alone. Bruce asks Robin to assist him, but he is nowhere to be found. Bruce tries to reason with Traktir, telling him that he is not his enemy. However, Traktir refuses to stop fighting. Bruce then tells him that he saved Spidra's life and asks who did this to them. Traktir leaves, but not before telling Bruce to look in the carcass, saying that the one responsible was called "Featherless." Meanwhile, Robin finds a mysterious man in helmet. He tries to capture him, but the mysterious man escape. Batman and Robin return to the Batcave, where Robin is frustrated by Bruce's tactics. Bruce tells Dick that he can't work with Damian, and that Dick should do it instead. Bruce says that Dick's partnership with Damian is excellent and that Alfred and Jim Gordon love them. He also says that he wants Dick and Damian to stay in Gotham as Batman and Robin. Dick is confused and replies that there can only be one Batman. However, Bruce says that not this time, and that they are going to need an army of Batmen. Bruce then packs up and leaves Wayne Manor with Alfred, who tells him that they have several properties around the world. Although Wayne rarely visits them, they are regularly maintained. Bruce tells him that they are going to need more Batcaves. Meanwhile, in Leviathan, the leader of Leviathan is criticizing Mohammad for allowing the Leviathan facilities in Yemen to be compromised and left in the hands of the enemy. He also says that Mohammad almost let Batman in their headquarters. Mohammed tries to apologize, but the leader brings Omar to their briefing room, along with the mysterious man from Yemen. Omar, having been brainwashed to be loyal only to Leviathan, shots his father. In the Batcave, Batman simply says "Game on." Appearances "Planet Gotham" Individuals *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_The_Return_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-the-return-planet-gotham/37-244575/ *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-the-return/49-36703/ 1